1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telephonic consoles and, more particularly, to telephonic consoles used in an automatic call distribution system having multiple modes of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.97-1.99
Telephonic console units having multiple function personalities are known. Each different personality is defined by a unique set of preselected functional characteristics such as the meaning of different indicators, the response to different key strokes and functional capabilities. Each different personality is programmed into the console to make the console function in a correspondingly different manner. In a call distribution system, the programmed personalities typically correspond to different types of users, such as customer service agents, supervisors, billing representatives, etc. In addition to each programmed personality, a default personality is also set at the manufacturing facilities to provide original program mode parameters for the various functions of the console in the absence of selection of one of the programmed personalities. Since the consoles contain multiple personalities, each console functions as an agent unit, a supervisory unit, a billing representative unit or any other personality type depending on the personality setting of the console.
However, in the known multipersonality consoles, the change from one console personality to another (i.e. from agent to supervisor) requires disassembly by a technician. Once the console housing is taken apart, the technician has to short two locations on the console printed circuit board subassembly and then power up the console to change the personality. Then the console is reassembled. Since this is a complicated and sophisticated process, many service representatives are not equipped to do this necessary change over work on site. Accordingly, the consoles are returned to the manufacturing or other central technical facility to reset the personality. The need for technically skilled individuals and the sending of consoles from a customer site to a manufacturing facility contributes to substantial maintenance costs for changing the personality of a console.